Anderson
Captain Cole '''Anderson '''is a United States Marine Corps serviceman and experienced Sniper that served in Afghanistan, Bosnia, Iraq and beyond and currently serves in the Philippines as a sniper with CIA Agent Diaz. Anderson is playable in the Sniper Ghost Warrior missions. After the events of Sniper Ghost Warrior 2 it was believed that he continued to serve in the military. His awards range from 6 Bronze Stars, 3 Silver Stars, 1 Gold Star, 4 Purple Hearts, Legion of Merit, Defense Superiority Medal and Congressional Medal of Honor. And in the event of sniper ghost warrior 3. Jon was ordered to rescue an unknown marine from the slaughterhouse. Which turned out to be Cole Anderson. They tried to break him to turn into an 23 society super solider which failed. So they sent to the slaughterhouse. When Jon found him Cole told him that his whole team was killed and told him who the leader of the 23 society was ask. And asked Jon to let him die with dignity. So Jon left him a pistol. So when jon walked out the room Cole killed himself to end the pain. Back Ground Anderson was born in Alaska and was raised as a hunter by his father who was a US Marine and died in Vietnam. The day after getting the news, Cole in High School was Bullied and eventually was Suspended for beating up 3 of his bullies who brought up his dead father, using the martial arts and strength training his father gave to him. After High School Cole joined the United States Marine Corps and after 10 years fighting in infantry in Afghanistan gained the attention of the US Marine Corps Scout Snipers. Cole after serving 3 tours in Iran and 2 in Iraq, including Desert Storm. Eventually him and his Partner were sent to Sarajevo, Ukraine(For a Mission which was described as "a Shit-Sandwich" and that they were about to take the first bite by General Wheeler). Him and his partner Sgt Maddox were sent to find clear evidence of Serbian Army Major Marco Vladik's mass Genocide, and that they were to be lead to him by a CIA spy. After getting clear evidence of the Major's Genocide, as well that the Serbian Army were working with him there directly. Maddox recommends assassinating the Major, after a long argument between Cole and Maddox, Cole agrees to help Maddox and they leave to kill Vladic. After getting into a position where they could kill Vladik, the CIA agent disappears and after killing several henchmen and the Major they returned to the CIA agent, and found that he had betrayed them and they were captured. Cole eventually escaped and found out that Maddox had also betrayed him and he was forced to shoot Maddox in the chest and escape. After Sarajevo Cole was promoted to Captain and was given the Silver Star. He then got a mission to provide sniper cover for Delta Three, and during a certain mission found out about a Chemical weapon and tracked it along with Agent Diaz, a CIA Agent sent to watch over Delta Three, and was not successful. Several months later Cole and Diaz are sent to capture the chemical weapon, which has been located. Cole and Diaz found the terrorist that intended to use the chemical weapon against the US and killed him, after discovering that Maddox had survived and later, after securing the weapon, Cole killed Maddox with the 50. Caliber. Afterword Cole was asked if he had anybody waiting for him and Cole responded with the Sniper's Creed. Trivia * Due to his martial arts, he is a black belt in Jiu Jitsu, Karate, taekwondo and Judo. Category:Characters Category:Sniper: Ghost Warrior 2 Characters